The present invention relates to a suspension for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an air bladder suspension.
Motorcycle tricycles may be used due to their increased stability as compared to a standard motorcycle. Therefore, it may be desirable to convert a motorcycle to a motorcycle tricycle. The conversion of a motorcycle to a motorcycle tricycle may involve a tricycle kit. A tricycle kit includes a two wheel device that may be attached to the motorcycle's chassis or frame. The two wheels of the device may be on either side of the rear wheel of the motorcycle. Therefore, the kit converts the motorcycle to a four wheel motorcycle, however the kit is called a tricycle kit because the motorcycle looks and feels like a motorcycle tricycle.
However, when the tricycle kits are installed, the bumps and ripples on the road may be enhanced. Therefore, when the tricycle kit's wheels hit the bumps and ripples, the ride may become rough and uncomfortable. Some of the tricycle kits may use shocks, torsion axles, or no suspension at all, which is insufficient in absorbing the ripples and bumps on the road. Some tricycle kits are directly attached to the rear wheel axle of the motorcycle, which may cause an even rougher ride.
As can be seen, there is a need for a suspension on tricycle kits that sufficiently absorbs shock.